The purpose of this study is to evaluate the activity of the immuno-modulatory drug, loxoribine, on various types of leukemic cells in vitro. The hypothesis is that loxoribine may induce certain types of leukemia (or perhaps subgroups thereof) to undergo differentiation and/or to alter their rates of cellular proliferation in vitro.